Cuts and bruises
by Loveistrue29
Summary: rated t for beating and swear words sorry for spelling and no summery uncomplet don't read if hate spelling mistakes if you hate Bloom and Sky don't read it's manly them :)
1. Chapter 1

Hay** this story takes place when they all go home for The Day of The Rose but they are in their second year at alfea so they know about dafny and Layla has already gone :i don't own winx club if i did Bloom and Sky would be married witha baby on the was but i din't so hay ho. **

Chapter 1 - Learning

Blooms P.O.V

Flora poked her head round our bedroom door "Sweetie, why aren't you packed?" she asked seeing I was sitting on my bed with my hed in my came and sat down on the bed next to me, "Bloom?"she asked putting her arm around me "what's wrong, you know you can tell me anything sweetie" I opened my mouth to tell her why I wasn't going home why i _couldn't _go homebut no words came out so I started to cry first really quietly so only Flora could hear me then i got louder and louder until the rest of the winx club came in to see what all the noise was about. "How in Magix am I ment to pack with all this racket" cried Stella over dramaticly "exactly" Tecna replied "my computer can't unerstand a word I'm saying because of all this noise." By this time the other girls had seen I was cryingand shhed Tecna. "Bloom what's wrong" Stella said gently "I c...ccccccan't ggooooo hhooommee" I managed to say through the tears." "why sweetie" Flora asked softly "Mmmmyyyy Mmmmmuuuummmm d..d...died rrreeessseennttllyy aaannnddd.." I stopped there braking out into a fresh wave of tears "and?" asked Musa. I didn't want to tell them so i said (I'd stopped crying at this point" "Tec"

"yes Bloom"

"You know that thing you used to read my mind when we were trying to find Dafny"

" What this" she replied holding up a red circular box with a blue flip top lid. "Year that" I said quietly"Could you do that thing again, you know with the lady bug robot thing"

" Um shure" she replyed opening the lid and letting the bug/robot free. It flew around my head three times before landing back in the box. Tecna closed the lid, read the info (that the robot bug colected) on the holagrafic screen and said "ah" very quietly" What" Stella practacally yelled "What does it SAY?!" Tecna just silently passed her the gaget "don't read it out loud" Stella read her eyes getting wider and wider as words and images flashed before her eyes "oh" she wispered before passing it quietly onto Musa and then joining me and Flora on the bed and put her arm round my waist. When Musa finished she didn't say anything just passed the devise on to Flora. Flora removed her arm from my sholders and read."Oh sweetie why didn't you just tell us"

"I was to ashamed"I mumbled"And you haven't seen the half of it"I said pulling down my blue and white thigh high friends gasped as they saw long jagged cuts down my legs surrounded by deep purple had gone slightly green and Flora looked ready to faint."There's more"I said in a pained voise wincing as I tugged my jumper over my head. Dark bruises covered my midriff and it looked like a savage beast had ripped a chunk from my left time Stella really did run for the loo and we heared her throwing her lunch down the loo. When she came out her face was as dark as one of Stormys thunder clouds. "I swear I'm ging to kill your dad" she said with pashion."Stella don't he'll beat me up again"

"then let us tell Sky or Miss Feragonda"Flora said. "no, because they'll put him in jail, well Sky probably _would _kill him, but when he gets out he'll get me again and before you ask I coulden't use my powers because he said if I did he'd send me away to be disected or used to couse crimes"

"At least let us heal you" Musa suggested."They can't be healed.I'v tried every spell I know and every spell Flora taught us but nothing workes"Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Flora stood up and opened it before i could stop her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay People I'm this is chapter 2 (duh) not many comments on the last chapter if you see any mistakes please feel free to point them out but PLEASE, PLEASE don't be mean. I'm a very sensitive person**

Chapter 2- Raised Voices

Sky's P.O.V

The door was opened by Flora and i could see the rest of the Winx behind her (A.N: Flora was hiding the bed where Bloom was sitting) "Hi Flora, is Bloom there?" I asked "Sky" She said sadly "You better come in"

"What's wro...?"I said stepping in and seeing Bloom sitting on the bed, socks down, jumper off and covered in cuts and btuises."Bloom,whodidthistoyouareyouokwhatcanido?" I blurted out all at didn't reply. Just started crying, head down, hands folded in her lap. "Bloom." I said gently as I knelt in front of her, takeing her hands in mine. "It's going to be ok"

"No Sky. It won't." Musa said dejectedly "Tec, show him" I let go of Bloom's hands and spun round as Tecna pressed a button and the light went out. An image popped up on the wall in front of me (the winx looked away unable to watch) The images where from Bloom's P.O.V

Her dad had pinned her to a wall with on arm pressed down on her neck(this was what was pinning her to the wall.) In the other had he held a knife with a crazed look in his eye. I watched in horror as he stabbed the knife in to Bloom's shoulder pulling the handle down causing the blade to flick up takeing a large chunk of Bloom's shoulder with it. (A.N the film thing had no sound) Then he stabbed the knife deep in to Bloom's right leg pulling it down and laughing as she let out an inaudible screem.I turned away unable to see my fiery girlfriend being torched. The light went back on as the 'film' stopped. I sat next to Bloom on the bed and put my arm round her. She berried her head in to my chest and i stroked her hair whispering soothing words in to her ear.

Stella's P.O.V

I ushered the girls out of Bloom's room leaving her and Sky together."What are we going to do now?" Musa asked. "I don't know." i answered her "Maybe we should leave Bloom with Sky, get the boys, go to earth and get Bloom's dad!" Layla suggested with anger in her eyes "**Cos no one, no one hurts**** one of the Winx and gets away with it**!" We all looked at 'ed never seen her so angry not even when Nabu was following us. "Layla calm 'll work it out, we always do." soothed Musa "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" bellowed Layla

Bloom's P.O.V

I stopped crying when Layla started yelling.I glanced at Sky and saw the worried look on his face "I _never_ want to get on _her_ bad side" He murmured.I smiled weakly up at him."That's better" He grinned at me and kissed my nose."I'll go talk to them" I said pulling up my socks and reaching for my gently lade a hand on my wrist."Don't." He said."They know them that you're not ashamed any more, cos it's not your fault" I nodded silently and turned towards the door. Once again Sky lade a genital hand on my wrist "What?" I said getting slightly annoyed."I'm coming with you."

"No. I know your trying to support me but I need to face my friends alone!" He looked slightly surprised but he didn't argue.

Flora's P.O.V

I think we were all slightly shocked when Bloom stepped out of our room, she'd pulled her socks up but hadn't put her jumper back on. "Layla." She said after a long silence. "Please don't get revenge of he'll do this to you to." She was obversely talking about her dad "We could get the boys to help?" I said trying to be helpful. "No!" Bloom cried "Why can't we help?" Sky asked, exiting mine and Blooms room."because you'll get hurt and I don't want anyone getting hurt" Bloom said quietly

**sorry about the short chapter. No one reads it anyway but if you do read it please revew and be nice**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- More yelling

**A.N: really sorry about the short chapters but this one's longer :) And thanks to princess1014 and Blood Tears for Eternity for reviewing and correcting my mistakes **

Tecna's P.O.V

When I awoke the next morning and remembered yesterdays events I felt a deep sense of protection for Bloom which was highly illogical. I clambered out of bed and tried to get Musa up but as usual it didn't work. (I can tell you, she is _not_ a morning person!) When that failed I went to my wardrobe and found a long green top and purple leggings. When I'd got changed I slipped silently into the small living room, that connected our bedrooms, and was surprised to see Bloom sitting on the couch (She isn't a morning person ether) "Hay Bloom" I called out. She yelped slightly in surprise and turned to face me. "Oh, hi Tecna. You okay?"

" I'm good. You?"

" I'm great" She said sarcastically as I slid into one of the squishy armchairs and pulled out my hand computer. We sat in awkward silence until the rest of the Winx came out of their rooms looking bright eyed and happy. "So, what are we going to do today?" Stella asked cheerfully "Um, Stella it's Monday. We have to go to class" Musa said "Kill joy" Stella muttered as Bloom got up and walked to the door. She turned round when she felt us staring at her. "What?" She was wearing a blue and white striped tank top, a pale yellow silk skirt that brushed her knees and pale blue pumps. "Um,Bloom?"

"Yes, Stella I'm sure I want to go to class like this and yes Musa I know people will stare at me but I don't care" She said as both Stella and Musa opened there mouths.

Bloom's P.O.V

I might have lied to the girls about me not caring what other people think but I don't want them worrying about me and I feel guilty because the girls didn't go home to see their families. They stayed to look after me when Sky left, but there families where really understanding which was nice.

Layla's P.O.V

As we walked to the fight training hall the other fairies, freshmen and senior alike, stared at Bloom's injuries. I was just hoping none of them where going to tell Miss Feragonda. She needed to hear it from ether Bloom herself or one of the teachers.

When we reached the hall we were shocked to see Miss Griselda standing in front of the rest of the class. A cascade of whispers and mutterings broke out from the fairies. "How did she get those cuts?!What the hell happened to her?! You think Sky did it to her?! No. Sky wouldn't dare!"

"Quiet class" called Griselda over the noise. "Bloom dear, would you like to go see Nurse Ophelia?"

"No thanks Miss Griselda. I'm fine." Bloom smiled bravely." Ok if your shore Bloom."

"Positive."

"You may not know this class but I was the first female competitive magic fighter for this dimension.." Miss Griselda began the class and I shut her voice out.

When Griselda _finely _stopped explaining how to use magic in a fight she said" How about a volunteer, Princess Layla how about you?"

"What?" i said. Griselda looked _really_ pissed at this comment." Princess Layla come up here and try to beat me!" she said in an exasperated tone."Um, okay" I said standing up and walking opposite Miss Griselda. I transformed into my enchantix and started was a hard fight but Griselda won. As i scrambled to my feet she came up to me and said "Next time I advise you to pay attention when I'm talking!"

"Yes Ma'am."

Stella's P.O.V

When fight class was finally over Miss Feragonda came to find Bloom "Bloom, come with me if you please"

"Why Miss F?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Is this about my cuts?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm not coming." Bloom said defiantly crossing her arms. "Why?"

"I'm sorry Miss F but I don't want to talk about it with anyone apart from The Winx and Sky!"

"I only want to help you Bloom"

"**I DON'T NEED HELP!" **We all looked at one another. Bloom had _never_ shouted at a teacher. (Come to think of it no one ever had) Bloom turned on her heel and ran. "Bloom wait!" I yelled as we raced down the corridor after her. ( man that girl's fast) "Sorry Miss Feragonda, Bloom isn't herself at the moment" I heard Flora explain to Miss F.

We found Bloom hiding in the magic archives crying. (again) "Bloom you have to pull your self together!" Tecna said unemotionally "TECNA!" We where all shocked that one of The Winx had said this, even Tecna. "What, she doed."

"Yes, but you just don't _SAY _stuff like that.;"

"But somone had to tell her Layla!"

"I know I need to get a grip, but it's hard. I need time."

"Take all the time you need sweetie."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who commented

Chapter 4- The Boys

Flora's P.O.V

After a whole week of people staring and asking questions Bloom finally had enuf when the T.V people came to school on saturday. As soon as Bloom came into the quad they started yelling. **"HAY PRINCESS!OVER HEAR!WHAT HAPPENED?!CARE TO COMMENT ON HOW YOU GOT THEM!?" **We could see Bloom getting more and more frustrated by the second. "Stella stop posing now is not the time to be feeding your ultra ego!" Musa shouted pulling Stella away from a camara. **"I DON'T WANT TO ANSWER YOUR STUPID QUESTIONS!NOW GET OUT OF OUR SCHOOL!" **Bloom roared at the reporters as the mighty dragon wrapped it's self around Bloom. The reporters looked terrified as Bloom created fire balls the size of beach balls and through them at the reporters. **"YOU WANT A COMMENT?COMMENT ON THIS!" **Bloom screeched as waves of fire poured over the T.V people. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Well, that got rid of them." Layla laughed

"Shut up!"

"Can I say hi or will you burn my hair off?"

"SKY!"

"Hay Princess. Whoa steady on there!" Sky chuckled as Bloom ran-limped to him and threw her arms round berried his head in her hair. "Don't we get hugs to?" The rest of the boys appeared from behind Sky. "**SHNOOKOMES!"** I missed you!"

"I missed you to Sunshine."

"How is my sweet Flower?" I stopped watching Stella and Brandon and turned to see my boyfriend behind me. "I'm better now that your hear Helia." I giggled. "It makes me so happy to see you again Princess."

"It's good to see you too Nabu."

"Hay Tec, I um I upgraded the ship. Wanta see?"

"That would be awesome Timmy."

"Hay musa. You ok."

"I'm fine Riven. You?"

"I'm good, And I'll be even better when we get revenge!"

"You Told Them?! WHY?!"

"Actually we got it out of him." Brandon laughed. "How did you manage that?!"

"It's a long story."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Listen Buster." Bloom snarled at Brandon, poking him in the chest. "I am Princess of Sparx, guardian fairy of both Sparx and Earth, keeper of The Dragon Fire and I've recently been beaten by my dad, so don't you dare mess with me or I will do something that will probably get me killed by Stella!"

"Bloom, sweetie calm down." I said stepping out of Helia's arms ad laying a hand on her uninjured shoulder. "Do you want me to make some of that calming tea?"

"That would be great, thanks Flo."

Tecna's P.O.V

Flora conjured up a tea-pot and a large mug. Bloom grasped the mug and Flora poured her the tea. "Mmmm, your tea's the best Flora, thanks."

"Oh, it's nothing." Flora murmured modestly. "Come on guys, let's go to Magix." Stella cried over enthusiastically. "Stella, I don't think Bloom's ready to face the world outside Alfea." Sky said doubtfully. "Sky, I'll be fine so long as your all there with me."

"Aw, Dawling thank you!" stella looked at our exasperated faces. "What? What'd I say?"

"To soon Stell, to soon." Musa said as we all nodded. Stella looked confused. "If you're not going to tell me what I did wrong then don't comment but i'll let it drop, this time."

"Are we going or what?" Riven asked moodily. " We're going ok, so calm down Riv!"

"Hay look, hear's the bus!"

"But I'm not ready!" We expected this remark to have come from Bloom but she jabbed her thumb at Stella. "Sunshine, you look fine." Brandon sighed.**_ "FINE?! FINE ISN'T GOOD ENUF!" _**

"Boys, we'll meet you at the main fountain as soon as we've delt with Miss Drama Queen" Musa said smiling. "I'll go with them so I can send you our exact coordinates." I said getting out of dealling with Stella. "I'll go too." Layla said

**A.N : sorry I haven't updated in awile and no dout it will probably be anothe week before I update again but school gets in the way of everything and there is no point in it so f*** you shcool :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - The Problem with Magix

Musa's P.O.V

We watched as Tecna, Layla and the boys clambered onto the bus and waved to them as it flew off. "Come on girlies, let's go get good outfits."

"Stella we could have gone like this!" I said angrily. "You two might just have gotten away with it but me and Bloom wouldn't have."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" We all looked at what Bloom was wearing. She had on patchwork capris with a floaty scarf for a belt, a purple off the shoulder tee-shirt and white calf high boots with a small heel. "Well. First of all get rid of that scarf, do something with your hair and change you shoes!"

"Ok, what about you?"

"What, this?" Stella said looking down at her outfit wich consisted of a pale pink, midriff to the shoulder top, mini denim shorts and yellow pumps. "This is just something I threw on this morning."

"Fine. Let's go change." Bloom said through gritted teeth.

Bloom's P.O.V

When we finally got on the bus Stella was happy, she'd made us change like 7 times _each_. Flora was wearing a pale green, pink daisy patterned short-sleeved tee-shirt, a short blue denim skirt with a rose embroidered in the left hand corner and pale pink ballet slippers. Stella wore a sunny yellow and sky blue layered knee-length skirt with a baby pink and white, long, checkered, short-sleeved, button down shirt with knee-high yellow was dressed in a white tee-shirt dotted with black music notes with a red tank top underneath, pale blue short shorts with a music note on the front pocket and red ankle boots.I still wore my capris but without the scarf, a sky blue tee-shirt with a flame that started at the base and reached up until it stopped at my left shoulder and orange pumps. Also Stella had done our hair differently. She'd gently curled her hair and clipped her fringe back with a star-shaped clip. Stella had helped Flora plat her hair so it was in a single plat down her back and Flora had threaded it with flowers. Stella had put my hair into two slightly curly bunches and plated small sections of my hair so that I had small plats in each bunchy. Musa hadn't let Stella touch her hair but she'd taken it out off her usual bunches so that it flowed past her thighs. "We all look much better!" Stella said happily. "Shut up Stella of I'll blast you!" Musa said angrily. "Stella you made us late!" I said looking at my watch. "But Bloom, we look better!"

"What ever you say Stella, what ever you say." Flora muttered darkly. "Flora, are you angry?" Stella asked in shock. "To tell you the truth Stella, yes I am angry. Angry at you for making us late and not letting me check my plants even though we apparently had time to 'escape a fashion crime' as you put it." Flora said huffily. Flora was still mad at Stella when we reached the fountain. Helia took one look at Flora's moody excretion and said "My precious flower are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"Ask her." Flora growled jabbing her thumb at Stella. "Me What did I do?" She asked innocently. "1 You made us rally lat. 2. You wouldn't let me water my plants." She snarled at Stella. "That's low. Even for you Stell." Helia said "Guys, I think we should go!" Sky said looking around worriedly. "Why/ we just got here."

"No sunshine, you just got here. We've been here longer and there wasn't this many people hear before."

"Of cause dawling, they've come to see me!" Stella said, flipping her hair. Whispers rose from the crowd. "What happened to her? Can't shee heal them? Who did that to her?"

"Sky, I want to get out of here." I murmured quietly. "Hay! Princess! What happened to you?" As the crowd came closer Sky put a protective arm round my waist, carefully avoiding the bruises. "Go away!" I said loudly as I cuddled up to Sky. "Sunshine get us out of here!"

"Already on it shnookomes. **SOLERIA!" **Stella yelled as her ring transformed into her scepter. "**TRANSPORTAS BACK HOMEAS!"**

Layla's P.O.V

There was a bright flash of light and we landed in the Alfia quad with a thump. "OW!" Bloom screamed as her feet connected with the ground with a thump. Sky ran to catch her as she toppled backwards. "Hay, Stell, could you make the landing softer next time!" Bloom called from Sky's arms. "Girls, Specialists are you alright!?"

"We're fine Miss Feragonda." I reassured her. "Just a bit public, that's all." Flora said. "Miss F, could we have next week off and could you get Saliden to give the boys next week off too?" Bloom asked thoughtfully, after she'd regained her balance. "Why Bloom?"

"There's something we must do and it's going to take all of us to do it!" Suddenly I realised what she was talking about.

Stella's P.O.V

What the hell is Bloom talking about. unless she ment...

Flora's P.O.V

She couldn't mean, she _can't _mean...

Musa's P.O.V

A grin spread across my face as I realised what Bloom was talking about.

Tecna's P.O.V

"Let's do this." I said determinedly. "Yeah, let's go kick some ass!" Musa called

Timmy's P.O.V

What the hell...

Nabu's P.O.V

All the girls looked determined to do something but I wasn't shure what. Unless...

Helia's P.O.V

Flora looked worried. Really worried. That could only mean one thing they were planning to ...

Sky's P.O.V

Yes! We're finally going to do this!

Riven's P.O.V

Here we come asshole!

Bloom's P.O.V

"Guys, who's ready to visit Earth again!"

"ME!" The others called back. "Bloom, what are you planning?"

"Something dangerous but necessary Miss Feragonda. Ok people here's the plan. Monday we stay low, book into a hotel. Then we plan how and what we're going to do, and on Friday, we take revenge!"

"Why not go storming in like we always do?" Layla asked. " Because this is more dangerous than anything we've ever done before and I bear the evidence!"

"Good point."

"Bloom, you don't think I'll let you go, do you?"

"If you don't let us, we'll go anyway!"

"That would mean breaking the rules!"

"So we've broken rules before." I said calmly but Miss Feragonda gave me a shocked look. "What? We have." I shrugged. "That's not the point Bloom." Miss F sighed. "Then what is the point?" I asked. "Bloom, you can't go around breaking rules left, right and center and getting away with it. If you go without mine or Saliden's perdition I will have to consider expelling you from Alfia." I just shrugged. "I don't care how much trouble I get into. I have to do this!"

"I'm right there with you Bloom." Layla said sportively. "We all are."

"I see I'm not going to change your minds am I?"

"Nope." Sky said

"Fine you can go but send for me if you get into trouble." Miss F gave in. "Oh thank you, Miss Feragonda!" Stella cried, throwing her arm around the teacher.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back YAY. Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, liked faved, bla, bla , bla, yada, yada, yada. LOVE YOU! XD**

Chapter 6 - preperation

Musa's P.O.V

_Finally,_ Bloom seen sense. I'm glad we'er going cos I am **SO **ready to whoop his ass! "Stella, you don't HAVE to take your whole wardrobe, we're only going for a week!" I heard Bloom groaning at Stella. "But.."

"no buts Stella, I'm restricting you to one suitcase, it's enuf for everyone else!"

"FINE!"I continued with my packing. "Girls, are you sure that you want to do this?" Miss Feragonda popped her head round the main door. "**YES!" **We all yelled (apart from Flora) at her from our shared rooms. "Ok, just cheeeking."

"Miss Feragonda." Bloom said poking her head round her door. "You've no need to worry we'll be fine if we fight together!"

"Yeah Miss F, we'll be fine." Stella said as she stepped out into the small living room where I was. "I'm packed girls, shall we get the boys?"

"I'm packed too."

"Same."

"We'er done here too."

"I'm not sure we should go. i mean, it's dangerous!"

**"FLORA!"** We all yelled at her. "What?"

"Don't back out now, we need you."

Sky's P.O.V

"Guy, the girls are here!" i yelled. "But it's still Sunday!" Timmy yelled back as I entered our dorm room with the girls. "I um I haven't got the erm ship ur ready yet." Timmy said, nervously looking at Tecna. "Come on, I'll help you." Tecna said with a smile, dragging him out the room. "Nerds." Riven said. **"RIVEN!" **Musa said whacking him in the head. "Ow, what was that for?" Musa just gave him a look and turned back to the rest of us. "So... what's the plan?"

"You know the plan."

"I didn't know what else to say." Riven went to hit the back of her head but Musa caught his wrist and twisted his arm back. "OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW." Musa let go. "Super hearing, remember."

"I love you." He replied, kissing her. "God, get a room you two!" Stella told them. "Gladly." Riven said cheekily. "Riven, you know my Dads rules. Not until we're A. married, or B. It's my last day at Alfea!"

"Damn rules!" Riven snarled. "Your so adorable when your angry." Musa said cuddling into him. (Ummmmmm) "The ship's ready." Timmy's flushed face and tousled hair appeared round the door. (What the **** hell) "Come on, let's go." i said grabbing Bloom's hand and pulling her down the corridor. "SKY! I can't run."

"SORRY!" I said swinging her up into my arm bridle style.

Flora's P.O.V

As we ran down the corridor after Sky and Bloom, I said to Helia. "I'm worried that this won't work."

"I know, I've been thinking the same thing but then I thought if we're all fighting together we'll be fine."

"You always calm me down Helia, thank you."

"It's my pleasure."

"**COME ON YOU TWO!" **Riven bellowed from the other end of the corridor. When we reached the ship I was panting for breath. "You two are always last." Nabu commented. "HAY!"

"What? You are."

"Are we going or what?" Timmy called from the ship. "We're coming, we're coming." Helia said as we entered the control room. "Are we ready to kick some butt?"

"**HELL YEAH!" **Bloom and Stella yelled back at the same time. "Then let's get going!" Layla said. "Tecna, power her up."

sorry for shourt chapter life is in the way :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hay soooooo sorry for not writing on here. I'm a disgrace but my life is os fucking busy yay oh and if you see any mistakes please fell free to point them out to me.

Chapter 7- enemies

Rivins P.O.V

Nerds. they never change. There wasn't mush talking on the way to Earth. stella and Brandon where whispering mushy love crap to each other, sky and Bloom where finding us a place to stay, the Nerds where steering, me and musa were listening to some music musa hade recorded in her dads studio and Layla and Nabu were swapping surfing techniques (I think) "We'er getting close guys!"

"Good we've got a place to stay!"

"Excellent, where are we staying?" Nabu asked. "A hotel named 'Wings'." Bloom said. "Does it have a spa?"

"STELLA!" We all groaned at her. "what? If I'm going to kick ass I have to look good."

"you never change and that's why I love you honey-bear."

"I love you too shnookomes." I mimed puking and Musa hit the back of my head. "OW!"

"Guys buckle up, we'er landing!"

Bloom's P.O.V

When we'd landed and checked into 'Wings' Stella cried "SHOPPING TIME!" We all groaned. "Brandon, can we chain you girlfriend to a wall?" Riven asked. "NO!"

"Dude, I was joking... kind of." Musa hit the back of his head (She does that allot.) "Stella why don't you and I go shopping and the others go and do what they want?"

"I'll come with you Flower. I don't think you'll survive Stella by yourself!"

"Thanks Helia." Flora smiled gratefully. "Just so long as Deaspro doesn't turn up again we'll be fine." I said "You got that right Princess." Sky said, hugging me. "Well, if Helia, Stella and I are going shopping what are going shopping, what are you guys going to do?"

"i was thinking of going with you guys. If that's ok with you, sunshine."

"Perfect."

"we were thinking of going to the beach." Nabu said with his arm around Layla. "We'er going to find a decent Internet hot spot."

"Nerds." Riven muttered "we were going to find a concert." Musa said, glaring at Riven. "Know anywhere good Bloom?"

"The fruity Music Bar on the beach has good bands."

"Cool. What are you guys going to do?" Musa asked me. "Don't know I want to go visit my mum and then go for a walk but I don't really mind."

"Sounds good Princess."

"Should we meet back up at the Fruity Music Bar."

A few hours later

Stella's P.O.V

The group met back up the music bar me, Brandon, Flora and helia were laden with shopping bags. "Are they all yours Stella!?" Musa joked. "Mostly!" I giggled. "I think my arms are going to fall off!" Flora groaned. "Sorry, but earth clothes are awesome!"

"Shore Stella, You keep thinking that." Helia sarcastically chuckled . "Why hello! Fancy meeting you hear!"

"Go away Deaspro."

"How dare you use such vulgar language in my presence."

"Don't make me burn your hair off again cos it was _so_ fun!"

"How dare you! You... you... you slutty cow!"

"CrazybitchsayWHAT!?" Bloom said spinning round to face her enemy. "Hay Bloom, you know this place is for cool people, right."

"Oh no! Please no!"

"Princess what is it."

"_PRINCESS! YOU CALL THAT THING A PRINCESS!" _Deaspro shrieked so loudly people stopped dancing to watch. "What Bloom has a boyfriend!?" Mitzi said barging her way through the crowd towords us. "What is he like blind or something?"

"I can't take this." Bloom sad berrying her face in her hands. Sky turned on Mitzi. "I'm not blind. I'm Prince Sky of Eraklion!"

"Sky, she doesn't know what you're talking about. She's from Earth!"

"Like OMG Bloom's 'boyfriend' is an alien!"

"**MITZI SHUT UP!" **Bloom bellowed "Bloom calm down sweetie."

"Shut up you airy, fairy, bitch." Mitzi said, the whole bar gasped. Bloom looked at Mitzi with pure hate. "Shut up Mitzi with pure hate." "Shut up Mitzi or  
I swear on the great dragon I will kill you."

"What the hell are you talking about. And what the hell is 'The Great Dragon'?! And you can't boss me around!" Mitzi said, getting in Bloom's face. "I think I like you!" Deaspro said to Mitzi. "Thanks, you hate Bloom too?"

"Do I ever! She stole my fucking fiancée!"

"Lets kill her together, then take out her friends!" Mitzi said happily. "Shut up." Bloom growled quietly. "What did you say?" Deaspro said. "**I SAID SHUT UP!"**

"Oh yeah! And who's going to make us?" Mitzi retorted. "Me beatch!"

"Oh yeah, how you ganna do that!"

"Like this!"

"Bloom don't!" We yelled (Me and the rest of the gang) as Bloom screamed at the top of her lungs. "_**WINX ENCHANTIX!"** _

"What the hell!" Mitzi yelled as Bloom transformed. "That all you got Princess of Sparx? Deaspro CHARMIX!"

"wHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HEAR!?" Mitzi yelled even louder as Deaspro transformed.

"You do know enchantix is better then Charmix, right." Musa said to Deaspro. "Come on girls! Let's go!" I yelled. "WINX ENCHANTIX!" We yelled together.

Musa's P.O.V

When we'd finished transforming Stella started barking orders. "Flora, Helia calm the crowd! Brandon, Sky, Brandon make sure no ones called the police, we don't need them involved."

"Hay, blond!"

"What do you want Mitzi?"

"Just your boyfriend." Mitzi grinned. stella landed in front of mitzi, a look of thunder on her face. "If you come anywhere near my boyfriend I will personally make sure you never come near us again! You got that bitch!"

"Oh right, how you going to do that?" Mitzi said less confidently then before. "LIKE THIS!" Stella bellowed as Mitzi put her arm round Brandon. Brandon didn't have time to push her off as Stella shot a Solrian Sunbeam at Mitzi causing her to fly through the crowed and hit the wall. "Flora, Helia, get everyone out of here!"

"On it! Please everyone this way!"

"We need to call the police!"

"Please don't, everything is under control." I was so transfixed on stella and Mitzi's 'battle' I wasn't concentrating on the battle in the air. "MUSA! BEHINDE YOU!" riven yelled. I spun round to see a bolt of red energy heading towards me. "SOUND CAGE!" I yelled and the attack bounced off the protective barrier I'd made around myself. "NABU! HELP!" Layla cried out as her protective bubble started to fade under Deaspro's multi jewel attack. "I'M COMING LAYLA!"

"I don't think you are!" Mitzi yelled as she knocked him down whilst dogging Stella's light balls. I flue down and grabbed her hair pulling her head back. "You will leave now and nort harm any of my friends! Got it?" I said in a murderous voice. "Oh good that means I can still harm Bloom!" before I could do anything Sky came over and pressed his sword against Mitzi's neck. "I won't let you."

"Ok, I believe you!" She said in a high voice


	8. Chapter 8

A.N: This chapter is not finished yet but you can still review thanks

Chapter 8- Don't mess with us

Sky's P.O.V

After I'd released Mitzi, I surveyed the seen before me. Musa and stella were fighting Mitzi (more like attacking her, but she deserves it), Tecna and Layla were fighting Deaspro and Flora was trying to calm Bloom down. "I'm going to fight Flo don't try and stop me!" Bloom rouse into the air and tapped Deaspro on the shoulder. "Hay Bloom who beat you up? or did you lose a battle?"

"DRAGON FURY!"

"DEAMONTE SHEALD!"

"FIRE BOOM!"

"CROWN JEWELS!"

"FOREST FIRE!" With that final attack Bloom knocked Deaspro onto the floor. "Last time it was for Sky, this time it was for pure hatred. When will you learn I'll always be one step ahead of you and you will _never _come between Sky and me!" Bloom said determinedly, hovering over Deaspro. "And when will you learn I always get what I want and I want Sky!" Deaspro said shakily, getting to her feet. "Not this time Bitch."

"No Bloom." Deaspro said smirking. "I _always _get what I want even if it means doing something illegal!" Suddenly Deaspro's eyes glowed an evil green and Bloom fell to the floor, blood gradually starting to seep out of her wounds. I rushed over to Bloom. "See you next time slut!" Then Deaspro disappeared. "Flora help!" I said pleadingly. Flora rushed over to Bloom. "This is bad. I'll try and stop the bleeding but I'm not sure if I can!"

"Please try."

"What is all this fuss about. I mean it's just a little blood!" We'd completely forgotten about Mitzi. "And what the hell was all that about, I mean FAIRIES, this has got to be a prank! I bet your all actors, apart from Bloom and this is a privet play, for me!"

"Shut up you cow. First you try and steal my boyfriend, second you don't care that my best friend is probably dying, third you think your some kind of princess! Well news flash bitch you're not, I am, Layla, Bloom is and Sky's a prince so just FUCK OFF cos you can't always get what you want!"

"Cow." Mitzi muttered, Flora spun on her heels and stood up. She walked up to Mitzi and said. "Hay bitch." Mitzi looked her up and down and said "Oh, the air head speaks!"

"That's it!" And then Flora of all people punched Mitzi in the face!"EW, you got Blooms blood on me you bitch!" As Flora turned back to Bloom, Mitzi tried to knock her over but Helia pinned her to the ground. "You lay one finger on my girlfriend I will kill you!" He said murderously. Whoa who know they had tempers. "Sky I've managed to stop the bleeding."

"Thanks Flora." Bloom's eyes flickered open. "Bloom your awake!"

"Hay Sky." she said weakly, squeezing my hand. "Oh my god she's so pale, that's gross."

"FOR FUCKS SAKE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Christ even Tecna has a temper and nether Musa nor Riven has breathed a word. This is a really od day. "Sky, Riven get the bitch out of here!"

"Gladly stella." Riven and I dragged Mitzi outside where there was a _huge _crowd. "If you anywhere near any of us again you will regret it!"

"Is everyone ok? Do we need to call 999?" Someone from the crowd called. "No thank you everyone's ok." I said as we stepped back inside. "Bloom we have to get out of here." Flora said supporting Bloom as they stood up. "Well by the looks of it we should go along the beach." Riven muttered "Well Sky, Bloom, Flora and Helia can go along the beach but we should go out the front door sp they think everythings ok." Musa suggested. "Right we'll meet back up at our suite, oh, and Brandon, don't let Stella go shopping." Flora said opening the back door for me.

Layla's P.O.V

When we'd all met back up at our hotel suite, Bloom was resting and Sky was looking after her. "Looks like we have more than one person to teach not to mess with the Winx Club and the specialists." Nabu said quietly "Looks like it." I said resting my head on his shoulder. "Tec, is there any way Bloom will be better by the end of tomorrow?" I asked. "Well I don't know but Bloom is an extraordinary person, I mean she got her Enchantix with pure will power so she might but she _has _been out for almost a day so..."

"Thanks Tec, that made me feel _alot _better." I said sarcastically. "I'm sure she'll make it." Musa said reassuringly. "Your making it sound like she's dyeing!" Stella said from where she was snuggling with Brandon. "You said she was dyeing in the café."

"I was being melodramatic, duh!"

"Girls don't fight we've had enuf fighting for one day." Flora quietly said from the balcony where she was growing plants. "Says you! You're the one who punched mitzi!"

"What could I do? She is runner-up bitch after Deaspro."

"Lets all just calm down, ok."

"Fine. I'm sorry, I'm just worried about Bloom."

"We all are." We sat in silence untill Sky entered the room.

Sky's P.O.V I sat next to Blooms bed, she looked so pale and her red hair made her look even paler. I was really worried that we all would lose someone really important to us. Suddenly Bloom groaned and her eye lids flickered. "Sky." She whispered. "I'm hear Bloom, everything's going to be ok." I reassured her. "Would you like me to get the girls?" Bloom nodded. "Ok, I'll send them in." I said kissing her forehead. I quietly opened the door and entered the large seating aria. "She's awake." "Really!?" Stella asked. "Yes and she's asking for you girls." The girls sprang up, kissed there boyfriends and ran into Blooms room. The guys looked at me. "What?" "Is she really awake?" Riven asked. "Of corse I wouldn't lie about this!" Bloom's P.O.V When the girls came in Stella gasped. "Dawling your so pale!" "I know." "Hear I'll give you a tan!" "Stella don't it'll hurt her even more!" Flora said restraining Stella from giving me a tan. "Your Dad is so dead!" Musa muttered darkly. "Don't forget Deaspro!" Tecna glowered "And Mitzi!" Stella piped up. "Wait we have a list of people who we have to payback?" I asked. "Well yeah. We have to keep track some how." Layla said sitting gently on the end of the bed. I gave her an 'I gess so' look "Are you feeling better Sweetie?" Flora asked kindly "I'm feeling better every minute." "Grate! You'll be up in no time!" Flora said happily. "You'd be a grate nurse Flo." Musa commented. "Do you think you can walk yet?" Layla asked "With a but of help, yes!" I said swinging my legs off the side of the bed so I was sitting on the side of the bed. Layla and Stella came and supported me ad I stood up. "Thanks girls." I said gratefully as they helped me to the door. Nabu's P.O.V Musa swung Blooms bedroom door open to let Bloom through who was being supported by my sweet princess and Stella. Sky rushed forward, Stella and Layla let go and Sky swung Bloom into his arms. As her carried her to a couch Layla came back to sit next to me and Flora went back to Helia and her plants. "You feeling ok now Bloom?" Helia called from where her was drawing Flora on the balcony. "I'v felt better but I'm ok." "That was one heck of a fight Bloom, well done!" Riven congratulated her. "Thanks, I do my best." Bloom joked "I'm not kidding you where awesome!" "Yes and look where that got me, wounded and weak!" "Sorry! I was trying to be Positive!" "Lets calm down ok?" Helia said as he walked in from the balcony with his arm round Floras Waist. "What shall we do now?" Timmy asked. "Bloom still needs rest!" Flora insisted. "Oh, fine!" Bloom grumbled. "you'll still have me." Sky kissing her hair. "I want to find an art store." Helia said. "I need to stay hear and look after Bloom. I wish I could come with you." Flora said "Go Flora, Sky and me will be fine." Bloom insisted. "I need to find some new tunes!" Musa said dreamily. "I think I'll try and find a good spot to contact miss Feragonda." Tecna said thoughtfully. "Can I interest the rest of you in a game of volleyball on the beach?" I asked politely. "I'm in!" "Same." "I'll come. What about you Timmy?" "What?Oh I'll go with Tecna." Suddenly there was a knock in the door. "On one ordered room service, did they?" Stella whispered. Layla bravely stood up and looked through the peep hole in the door. "shit." She whispered. "What is it?" I said standing up and resting my head on her shoulder. "Deaspros back!" She whispered. "Ah." "I'll handle this." Sky said firmly standing up with a deadly look on his face. "Sky, don't do anything dangerous. Will you?" "I'll try Princess." Sky said through gritted teeth. Sky's P.O.V How dare she come hear! I through the door open and roughly spun the bitch round. It wasn't Deaspro, it was a hotel porter with the same hair a Deaspro(oops) "Excuse me Sir is there a girl called Bloom in that room?" "Yes there is." "Can you please tell her there is a young man in the lobby for her his name is Andy." "Can you please tell him we'll be down in 10 minutes. Oh and sorry for grabbing you I thought you were someone I hate." "It ok Sir." "Thank you." I said as I closed the door. "What did Deaspro want?" Musa asked. "It wasn't Deaspro." I said dazedly "It was a hotel porter. She had a message for Bloom." "What's the message?" Bloom asked. "There's a guy in the lobby for you, name's Andy." "Oh SHIT!" Bloom said loudly. "What, who is he?" Stella asked curiously. "He didn't hurt you did her? Cos if he did he is so dead!" Musa said threateningly. "No he didn't hurt me physically, he's just my dumb ass Ex who cheated on me, with Mitzi." Bloom said half-heartedly. "Then we're defiantly not going down." Flora said. "Um, we kind of have to. I said we'd be down in ten." "Lets get going then!" bloom said bravely. "Hideicasos." She muttered magically hiding her injuries. "Walkas enableos." She said stumbling to the door. I slid my arm around her Waist as Stella said "Why didn't you do that earlier?" "I wasn't strong enuf." Helia's P.O.V When we reached the lobby Bloom was able to walk without support but Sky still had his arm round her waist. By the front desk there was a tall man with mud brown hair and dull green eyes waiting for us. Bloom took a beep breath and called out " HAY, ANDY!" The man turned towards us and his face lit up when he saw Bloom, he didn't even notice us. Andy came jogging towards us and was about to pull Bloom in for a hug when Stella and Musa stepped in front of her, looks of deep dislike on their faces. "Bloom told us what you did to her." Stella said "And you will pay." Musa growled Bloom opened her mouth to tell them to calm down(I hope) when Andy said sarcastically " What are you? Her bodyguards? The Mafia? The FBI? MI5? The Skinny Model Bodyguard Brigade" And he pushed them out the way. Before there boyfriends could do anything Bloom got right up in his face and said. "You talk to my friends like that again and I will hurt you!" Andy ignored her and said snarkily "You always where a more physical girlfriend. Never wanted to talk just do." Before Bloom could even create a fire ball Sky had pinned Andy against the nearest wall with his phano-blade agains Andys throat. "You ever say that to my girlfriend again and you will no longer live!" Sky whispered murderously. "Sky, people are looking, again."Bloom laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. Sky deactivated his blade. "Whoa, Dude you have OPBFS." "I have what?!" "Over Protective BoyFriend Syndrome! Duh!" Sky looked ready to kill. "Sky calm." At his girlfriends voice his face relaxed. "Hay." Andy came up to me. As we left the hotel "You friends with that dude?" "Yes. I am. Now please move." "Helia, calm down. We've had enough fighting to last us a long time." My flower said quietly. "Whoa! Airhead alert and what kind of name is Helia?" I swung round and punched the guy in the face. "I can stand you mocking my name, I can just about tolerate you teasing my best friend but I can not allow my Flower to be called names!" Flora placed a soothing hand on my shoulder. "Calm." "Christ, you dudes are odd!" "No, we just want to protect are girls from morons like you!" Timmy said. Tecna looked shocked, Timmy was standing up for her and being a man. "Oh look a sale!" Stella called happily oblivious to Andys assholeness. "Air head number two." Andy whispered so quietly only Musa could hear him(She told us what her said later) "You mister are about to get your second punch of the day and it will be so mush more painful cos it will come from me." Musa growled at him. "That's my girl!" Riven said putting his arm round Musa. "What do you have super hearing or something cos I said that under my breath." "If you must know I do have super hearing and I can make you deaf!" "Right shure!" Andy said disbelievingly "Why are you still hear?" Nabu asked as we entered the park. "Cos I love pissing people off." Andy said happily. "That's not very nice!" Flora said "What do you care? You have OPBF number 2." "THATS IT!" Layla screeched and several people turned to look. "TIDEL WAVE!" Layla screamed and in an instant Andy was soaking wet. Layla's P.O.V After I'd soaked Andy I felt happy, happier then I'd felt in a long time. "What the hell just happened?!" "It'll take to long to explain. Now leave!" Bloom said Andy walked in front of her, stopped and turned round. "Make me." "What?" "Make me." "Gladly." Bloom stepped up to him( it looked like she was about to kiss him!) placed her hands on his shoulders. "This is a much better angl OW, Ow, Ow it burns. IT BURNS!" He screamed girlishly, clutching his crotch. We all fell about laughing. "That was hilarious." I managed to say through the tears of laughter pouring down my face. "Agreed!" Sky chortled. "Good one Bloom!" Riven called. "no one messes with my friends." Then Andy was dragged passed us by two police men with his trousers down, he'd tried to cool his 'manly' part in the fountain. This just made us laugh louder. "I will get you for this Bloom!" Riven's P.O.V After we'd finally stopped laughing Nabu said, wiping away tears. "That. Was priceless!" "Totally!" Tecna agreed "Thanks Bloom." I said appreciatively. "I try." Bloom said happily as she flopped back on the grass. "Today was a good day!" Musa sighed as I hugged her. "It was really odd though, yesterday was odd too." Nabu said stairing up at the sky, one arm around Layla. "How was it odd?" Timmy asked as he looked up from were he and Tecna where commpering Earth phones to Magix phones. "Well first of all Flora, Helia and Tecna discovered there tempers. Then Nabu, Musa, Layla and I haven't said much eventhough we'er the ones with tempers and lastly we met Andy." "Good point." Musa said as she watched the sun go down. "Andy was a priss head." "You mean he is a priss head." "Oh samething." "When we get back we should cast a protection spell on out room." Bloom said thoughtfully "Why?" "Cos, Andy said he'd get me and he'll probably come tonight." "Oh! I know! We could make it invisible and so that only we can hear it when it goes off!" Stella cried. "That. Is an really good idea Stella! Well done!" "Thanks Tec!" "We should probably get going then. It's getting dark." Helia said. "Let's go!"Bloom called, jumping up. Flora's P.O.V When we got back to our suite the boys went off to call room service while we created the protection barrier. "Dome of protection keep us safe tonight and wake us if someone brakes your surface." Bloom chanted "With the power of Morfix, Music, Nature, The Dragon Flame and the power of the Sun and Moon We strengthen you!" we called as we completed the spell there was knock on the door. "WOHO!" the guys yelled from there room. "FOOD!" Riven bellowed as he skidded to a stop by the door. He wrenched open the door to reveal a terrified hotel porter with a food trolly. "Riven Move!" Musa laughed pushing him out the way. "Sorry for my boyfriends behaviour, we've had a really rough couple of days." Musa said reassuringly. "Ok. Um hear you go." The girl said pushing the trolly towards Musa. "Thanks!"Musa said taking the trolly and closing the door. "God how much did you guys order!" Bloom said staring in shock at the laden trolly. "We're hungry!" Sky said "Fine, let's eat!" Layla said. Hope you enjoyed Bloom burning Andys balls I enjoyed writing it BTW I wrote this on my IPod so sorry if the spelling and stuff is bad 


End file.
